


Lucifer's Call

by tigerbeomie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, Demon!Seungyoun, Demons, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, human!Yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbeomie/pseuds/tigerbeomie
Summary: This world was probably doomed from the start, Yohan thinks.  It’s obvious now.  There’s not a hint of human life, not anymore.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lucifer's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/gifts).



There’s a slight chill behind Yohan, a hand that sneaks out and grabs onto his shoulder. The hand is cold and unforgiving as the fingernails dig into his skin. It leaves indents into his skin and Yohan swears that it’ll break his skin and cause him to bleed.

There’s no use in running. That’s what his head tells him.

He turns around, eyes staring into the person behind him. Seungyoun is there, eyebrows raised. His lips are stretched into a sinister smile. Yohan scoffs as he pushes Seungyoun’s hand off his shoulder.

“No love, Yohan?”

Yohan shakes his head, not willing to speak to Seungyoun. The older man sighs before disappearing without a word.

-

This world was probably doomed from the start, Yohan thinks. It’s obvious now. There’s not a hint of human life, not anymore. It’s supposed to be Seoul, but the lack of humanity is glaringly obvious. In its place are demons, all sorts of them. No longer is the sun hanging in the sky, shining its light upon Seoul, a pasty green light has replaced it. Wherever you turn, you can hear the low groans of some demons wandering the once lively streets or perhaps the high pitched giggles of the particularly mischievous ones.

Yohan wonders sometimes if he was still human.

If he was still human, why was he still in this place that reeked of the stench of demons? Why was he permitted to live? It’s strange and peculiar, and this world is unforgiving so Yohan doesn’t have a lot of space to make mistakes in his judgement.

It’s not easy fighting demons, Yohan feels like he’s about to die each time he has to fight one of the small ones.

However what surprises him more is the amount of demons that don’t want to fight him, that don’t want to devour him or kill him. There’s a small demon he keeps on encountering that floats around like a small ghost. However, whenever he sees him or any demon larger than him, he squeals and zooms away around the nearest corner as fast as he could.

Why do humans still exist in this cursed world? Yohan wants to find out.

-

He’s still wandering the streets the first time he meets Seungyoun. At first, he thought he was human, and Yohan’s heart leaped. However when a particularly aggressive sort of demon saw him, they immediately ran away. That is when Yohan knew that there was something up.

Seungyoun smiles at Yohan and if Yohan was still young and stupid, he’d go a little mushy at it. However in this world, Yohan can’t afford to let his guard down at any moment. 

“Hey there.” Seungyoun says as Yohan’s about to creep away.

They meet eyes and Yohan knows those aren’t normal eyes. That isn’t the gaze of a human. The way his eyes bore into Yohan’s is creepy, makes Yohan’s skin crawl. It’s hollow and devoid of actual emotion.

Yohan turns back around, and perhaps he should be more shocked at the fact that he’s just teleported closer to him. However, Yohan’s just confirmed by the way he looks at Yohan like he’s just a piece of meat that he’s not exactly human - therefore, he’s not playing by the same rules that Yohan has to abide by.

“I’m Seungyoun.”

A part of Yohan bites back a sarcastic reply of ‘I didn’t ask.’ He definitely doesn’t want to end up dead in a ditch because he pissed off this demon that looks like a human.

“I’m Yohan.”

A smirk crosses Seungyoun’s face as Yohan turns around at hearing the guttural cry of a demon that he doesn’t feel like confronting today, tomorrow, or from now on. (Does time even exist in this place? Yohan’s not sure.)

Seungyoun reaches out to stroke Yohan’s cheek, and Yohan jolts forward at how cold his fingers are. Fuck.

“You’re so pretty…” and that is about as much as Yohan can take before he pushes Seungyoun’s hand away and bolts out of there as fast as he can.

-

He wants to say that was the last time he ever saw Seungyoun, but unfortunately that chance encounter (that doesn’t really feel like one) wasn’t the last time he saw Seungyoun.

It seemed like no matter where he went now, Seungyoun managed to find him.

He’d always say something like, “You look so pretty with blood smeared on your cheek like that, Yohan.” or “You don’t need to worry about stuff like that if you chose to be with me.”

Yohan gets a sick feeling in his gut, stomach churning whenever Seungyoun finds him, says things like that to him. Why would a demon be so interested in him? Especially one that seems to strike fear in any of the demons that surround him. Yohan wants to know, but perhaps the cost of knowing is too high. Perhaps it is too much for him to shoulder.

He’s leaning against a building after running away from a particularly agitated ghost tiger fusion demon. Seungyoun turns the corner and hums happily.

“Yohan, won’t you stay by my side?”

-

That question is one that follows Yohan around. By now Yohan knows this world is dangerous. He spends most of his time running from demons, maybe bashing the heads in of the weaker ones that can’t really fight well. There’s nowhere for him to go, no other sign of human life.

He’s practically useless in this world. However, Seungyoun wants him by his side.

Yohan knows that it’s dangerous, but merely existing in this world that was once his home is already risky enough. He knows that demons fear Seungyoun, they listen to Seungyoun. Whenever he’s around, all the demons shy away from him, retreat back into the shadows. The ones who didn’t, were eliminated swiftly. 

He can’t find his own path anymore, so would it really be that bad to follow Seungyoun?

-

Seungyoun picks at his nails as he leans against the wall. Yohan knows what he wants. It’s the same thing he’s wanted from what Yohan recognizes as the beginning.

“Why am I the only one left in this world?”   
  


Seungyoun looks upwards at him, “Because you’re, you.”

Yohan furrows his eyebrows at that sort of response. It doesn’t make sense to him, but he supposes he should expect such a stupid, uncomprehensible answer from a demon in this world. Perhaps too, it is an answer that he would be better off not knowing what’s going on in a demon’s head.

Seungyoun reaches out to cup Yohan’s chin and he knows that he can’t fight back. Seungyoun is strong, he could probably snap Yohan’s neck with no warning and Yohan still wants to live.

“Stay with me.”

Yohan knows that it’s not a question anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
